Afectus Revelio
by CodenameSev
Summary: A Bit fluffy. Hermione spiked Lockharts drink but it got caught in someone else's hands. a Smut main challenge at The Dark Mark Smut Club. SS HG sevmione Snamione


Hermione walked gleefully as she entered the Great hall. It was their first Thanksgiving party and she read some articles of the Celebration.

She learned that it is an Americanholiday that is particularly rich in legend and symbolism, and the traditional fare of the Thanksgiving meal typically includes turkey, bread stuffing,potatoes,cranberries, and pumpkin pie.She wondered if the elves knew the Recipes or did they study it themselves for this occasion.

Perhaps they...

Her mumbling stopped as she took a turn and bumped to a solid black figure. Her eyes followed the ridiculous amount of buttons upwards his face. It was obscured with his long black hair.

"I see that you made yourself available for tonight's festivities." Severus' silky voice caressing every word.

"Yes, Minerva's invitation was pretty tempting." Hermione smiled and shrugged. Footsteps advanced towards them and they both looked to their left and saw Lockhart.

"Good evening, Professors! Snape, Miss Granger." Lockhart moved towards them with his silky overalls and a wide grin. Hermione blushed. ' Lockharts already here. He is handsome as always.' She looked to her left and nodded.

"Good evening, Mister Lockhart." They started conversing and walked towards the Great hall, not noticing the Dungeon bat scowling at them.

This is it Hermione. The Dinner is over! I looked to my left and seems like everyone preoccupied by something.

Lockhart is just infront of me and with perfect timing he'll stand up to get the chardonnay he was mentioning about. Any minute now...

Wooo finally. He stands up and i immediately grabbed his goblet and poured a potion i helped george brew. It's a potion that makes the drinker more courageous. It also lets me know their thoughts for about 2 hours, i just have to take a sip on it to link it. I grabbed the goblet and took a small sip then poured the potion.

"Hermione?" Minerva looked at me with a surprised expression she looked at my hand that was ridiculously hanging in the air.

"Yes, Minerva?" I smiled and she shook her head. I looked at the person who sat in front of me. It was Snape? what's he doing sitting there?

"Here's the best bottle of Chardonnay!" Lockhart poured wine on the goblet and raised it for everyone.

"To a wonderful Thanksgiving!" Everyone mimicked and i did too.

He lowered the goblet. Yes. Yes. Drink it Gilderoy!

"Ohhh and to Severus. I couldn't thank you enough. Here! A drink. I hope that we can be better friends or colleagues!" He bowed with exaggeration that made Snape sigh.

Snape hesitated for a bit but he finally accepted the goblet and raised it then drank the contents. His brows furrowed and he smelled the goblet.

Shite! That was not for you! Oh no he is gonna know!! Shite.

\- Hmmn, that's strange indeed. It oddly taste a bit like .. but the fermentation must've been it. Hmmn.--

God's i can hear his thoughts! He also has the voice in my thoughts. Well that's a great discovery. I'll make sure to note that.

"So Hermione how's the Drink?"

"Err. It's great. You do have such fine taste."

\- Typical. Granger is doing a hell of a job to be noticed by Lockhart. Bastard's too daft to notice. Poor girl.--

Why you! Ughhh Calm down. He must not know that you can hear his thoughts.

"No. This isn't. The best one yet. You see i actually tried having my own wine. I have my own fermented grapes back at my mansion."

"You should totally bring some for us."

\-- yikes, i bet it taste like sweet honey booboos. And made up of sugar and spice and everything nice. Merlin save me .--

I almost spit out my drink from laughing. I looked at Snape and saw him eating with a neutral face. How can he utter such humorous words without bearing any emotion at all?

You amuse me Severus Snape.

"You look great. Hermione." Lockhart gave me his smile and i immediately blushed.

"Thanks. You look dashing yourself too. You clean up well." I blurted out and he smiled more and fixed his hair a bit.

\- ughh here comes the compliment bomb. Wait for it... Wait for it...-

"You wanna know a tip? I have my clothes picked at a known shop at London. It was a relatively new shop but it gives out very nice and silky Fabrics. I also wore the most expensive one yet for this occasion."

\- there it is. *Sneer* Grangers's looking nice. She wore that velvet dress beautifully, and her curls are very ...-

I looked back at Snape and saw him smile.

What?

"So Hermione, want me to help you with it?"

\- Hmmn, maybe a small talk later. I'll talk to her later. Yes. Yes. But what topic? How can i open up a conversation with her. It will probably be odd. No. I will later. damn fool you really are Severus.-

The Courageous part was effective ! Cool. But what! he feels nervous around me? Why would he be? Is... He Jealous?

"Miss Granger?"

I looked back at Lockhart and i immediately realized my mistake why do i want his attention? He is nothing but a fraud!

" I need to go somewhere."

I excused myself, stood up and bid him goodbye.

\- Bollocks, She is already leaving. Come on stand up. Greet her. Follow her.-

I stopped walking.

He really wants my company? I always thought he hated me.

\- what a fool A pathetic fool. That Lockhart really is one. Disregarding a Beautiful woman. He doesn't even love her. He loves himself.--

A point well taken Severus. This fool is a walking ken doll that only like making himself pretty. Damn him.

I turned around and looked at Snape. Our eyes met and he gave me a nod.

\- Oh Gods. She really is a Beauty. -

Hahaha Merlin! I laughed and saw him stiffen. He's not that handsome, but not bad looking too. His features are too intimidating. Thinking of it. He is kind of attractive.

I winked at him that made his eyes dilate. the corner of his lips moving upwards.

\- A real beauty indeed but Shite. A cold shower. Yes. A Cold shower can help.--

I looked at his robes as he suddenly drew it closer around him. hiding something?

I smirked and walked out of the great hall. I hid on an alcove and waited for him.

\- Shite, you perverted fool. Lusting over her. Oh gods. How i wanna rip off her Dress right there and then. --

I blushed and giggled. Distance works too.

Make a note of that again.

I heard foot steps and i stepped out.

"Good evening Professor." She smiled and walked closer.

"Good evening, Hermione."

\- damn, you called Granger, Hermione!-

"Can I perhaps call you Severus?"

\- Yes, Yes, i would like that very much.-

"If it's convenient then yes."

Oh Gods. Severus you very much amuse me.

I moved closer and licked my lips. I saw him shudder. I would like to kiss him!

"Professor, i was wondering if i could borrow a coat or perhaps some spare robes at your quarters. Can i come to your quarters?"

Wait... Did he just moan internally.He did!

"Seeing how cold Great Britain is. Then yes."

We went down his quarters and as he opened the door. I pushed him inside and smirked at him.

"What are you doing?" He growled. yet his thoughts were the exact opposite.

I moved closer to him and ran my pointer finger in circles on his chest.

And to my delight he moaned again.

I ran my fingers on his cheek and cupped his face.

"Severus, you don't need to mask your feelings all the time."

"Stop. This nonsense." He shouted and pushed me away.

\- Dont Stop! Fucking hell Hermione. You look so tempting.-

I smirked and grabbed his chin.

"You really want me to stop?" I lowered his chin unto mine and kissed him.

\- Of Course not! Fuck it!- Severus mentally screamed as i heard it. he attacked my lips with so much emotion his left hand gripping on my neck as he pulled me closer.

I allowed his dominance and grabbed on his black gre-- it was not greasy at all. I moved my lips unto his earlobe and bit it. He moaned . For real this time and i latched my leg on his hip.

I felt him grind and i was doing the same.

\- Shit. I better stop before this gets out of hand. I want her more than just a quick shag. Does she wants this? --

"I want you." I whispered and he attacked my lips once more.

His mouth descended up my ear and gave a heartful of laughter.

"You are one clever witch."

\- but not clever enough.-

I pushed him away and looked unto his eyes.

He smirked and pulled me closer again.

\- You linked me into yours. How's that for realization?-

A/N **: I FORGOT TO PROOFREAD LOL HOPEFULLY IT HELPED.**


End file.
